¿Has Deseado Morir?
by MC Vazquez
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a la preparatoria de South Port donde la mayoria de los chicos se conocen desde niños y donde algunos de ellos comparten secretos de su pasado que los pueden conducir incluso hasta su muerte.
1. ¿Quien es Steve Adams?

**¿HAS DESEADO MORIR? **

**por M.C. Vázquez**

**¿QUIEN ES STEVE ADAMS?**

En el año de 1999 nace la inquietud de filmar un corto de terror el cual tentativamente llevaria por nombre ¿Has Deseado Morir? el cual estaba basado en la premisa que impone esa misma frase, el trabajo presentado en este espacio es un **FICBOOK** basado en el guion original de la pelicula.

¿Cuantos de nosotros no hemos dicho "Quisiera morirme" cuando algo sale mal o cuando tenemos algun problema? ¿Te imaginas que existiera alguien que estubiera dispuesto a cumplir nuestro deseo? mas aun ¿Te imaginas si por un secreto del pasado alguien trata de acabar contigo y con tus amigos a toda costa?

HDM narra las aventuras de Steve, un chico de preparatoria que tiene poco de haber llegado a South Port Hill, una pacifica ciudad de Maine donde parece jamas ocurrir nada, ahi conoce a Brandon quien se convierte en su mejor amigo, sin embargo, Steve descocnoce que años atras Brandon y algunos otros de sus compañeros de clase cometieron un error y ahora a llegado el momento de pagarlo y el chico Adams se vera involucrado en una venganza de la cual podria no salir bien librado.

Este es el primer libro de la trilogia HDM durante la cual, Steve debera hacer hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir de un asesino que esta dispuesto a cobrar venganza... y tu ¿Has Deseado Morir?

**Ten cuidado con lo que dices... alguien podria estar escuchando.**


	2. Prologo: Inicia la Pesadilla

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, los personajes, situaciones y la trama son originales, les agradecere mucho dejen sus comentarios, eso me ayudara a saber si les esta gustando la historia. OK aqui vamos...**

* * *

Tannia:

Te amo tanto... te quiero tanto que no se si podre vivir sin ti, quisiera pedirte perdon de mil maneras, por todos los malos ratos qe te he hecho pasar, decirte que te quiero, que mi intencion jamas fue hacerte daño... no se si podras perdonarme esta vez, la vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

Nunca olvides que te amo.

Dany.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Aquella noche de sábado las luces de las patrullas pintaban de azul y rojo los rostros de las docenas de curiosos que se arremolinaban frente a las puertas de la preparatoria tratando ver como los paramédicos sacaban el cadáver de un chico del interior de la escuela cubierto con una sabana blanca la cual dibujaba un par de manchas de sangre en uno de los costados.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - pregunto al llegar la profesora Scott a otro de los profesores que se encontraban ya en el lugar.

- Encontraron a un chico... - dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo - al parecer se suicido - expreso mientras lanzaba una bocanada de humo.

- ¿Qué? - la mujer reacciono horrorizada sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Quién? - pregunto.

- Daniel Summers - revelo el hombre frunciendo el seño mientras continuaba fumando - por lo que escuche era alumno del ultimo grado, ¿Lo conocías? - la cuestiono.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente se limito a guardar silencio, la profesora impartía clases al grupo al cual pertenecía aquel chico al cual conocía perfectamente, no podía creer que un chico como él, sensato, aplicado y alegre hubiera podido cometer semejante tontería.

Unos momentos antes, Neal, uno de los conserjes de la preparatoria, había llamado a la policía informando su terrible hallazgo mientras aseaba los salones de la planta alta del edificio principal, había intentado ayudarlo, pero todo fue inútil, para cuando la ambulancia y la policía llegaron al lugar ya nada se podía hacer, el chico había muerto.


	3. Chapter 1: La Muerte de Dany

CAPITULO UNO:

INICIA LA PESADILLA.

1

LA MUERTE DE DANY

Ajeno a lo que sucedía Steve miraba la televisión tumbado en el sillón con cara de tedio, se había pasado toda la mañana deambulando por la casa, aburrido, un tanto desesperado, – pareces "león enjaulado" – decía su madre cada vez que lo veía ir de allá para acá con mirada de hastió – ¿Por qué no llamas a Liz y se van al cine o a tomar un café? – sugirió la señora Adams al ver que Steve daba por décima vez un recorrido por todos los canales buscando algo en que entretenerse mientras negaba con la cabeza y continuaba brincando de canal en canal sin tener mucho éxito en su búsqueda.

− Me voy a mi cuarto – dijo Steve dejando el control remoto.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres llamar a Liz? – pregunto por enésima vez la Sra. Adams mientras el muchacho subía por la escalera.

– No… ya la veré el lunes – respondió sin detenerse mientras pensaba para si - Si ella supiera… -

La madre de Steve ignoraba que Liz y él estaban peleados desde hace un par de días y ese era el motivo por el cual no habían salido ese fin de semana como acostumbraban hacerlo siempre, aquella era la causa principal por la cual Steve había estado de tan mal humor los últimos días. Al llegar a su habitación se tumbo sobre la cama pensativo – ¡Maldita Sara Morris! – se lamento – Siempre se mete donde no la llaman… sin tan solo Liz me dejara explicarle lo que en realidad sucedió – Steve miro el teléfono dudando por un instante, lo tomo y marco el numero de la chica, uno, dos, tres tonos, el chico estaba apunto de colgar.

- ¿Bueno? – finalmente respondió una voz conocida desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Morris – Saludo Steve a la madre de la chica - ¿Se encuentra Liz? – Le pregunto casi adivinando la respuesta que le daría la madre de la chica.

- Lo siento Steve… pero no quiere hablar contigo… - indico la mujer con un claro pesar en su voz.

- Por favor… dígale que necesito hablar con ella… -

- Ya se lo he dicho… pero aun así se niega a contestarte… de verdad lo siento Steve – se disculpo la mujer.

- Le juro que todo fue un malentendido – indico el chico.

- Lo se Steve… pero a veces hacemos cosas buenas que parecen malas, y estas son las consecuencias – indico – Dale un poco de tiempo – sugirió la mujer.

- Esta bien… gracias de todas formas –

Aquello era lo que mas le molestaba a Steve, no poder explicarle a Liz lo que en realidad había sucedido la tarde que Sara lo había visto a el y a sus amigos en el cine acompañado por Amy y Clarissa. La pelea había estado en grande el día siguiente, tanto así que terminaron gritándose y mandándose mutuamente al diablo al igual que Tania y Dany a quien esta le había echo un "tango" aun mas grande que el que Liz le había echo a él. Los únicos que no había padecido eran Brandon y Chad pues ninguno de los dos tenía novia y Michael, quien se había negado a acompañarlos pues no quería tener problemas con Sandy – Debí hacer lo mismo – se reprocho.

– ¡Steve, es para ti! – Grito la señora Adams – ¡Es Liz! –

Steve estaba apunto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz de su madre lo llamo desde la planta baja.

– ¡Contesto acá arriba! – grito mientras descolgaba el teléfono. – ¿Bueno? – dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que por fin se escucho la tenue voz de la chica por el teléfono, casi como un susurro.

– Steve... – dijo un tanto mortificada con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto, el chico imagino que estaba así debido a lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

– Liz, por favor, déjame explicarte… – Steve no pudo terminar, Liz lo interrumpió.

– No, no es por eso que te llamo – respondió la chica tratando de tranquilizarse – A pasado algo terrible Steve…–

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el chico completamente desconcertado ante la actitud de Liz.

– Es Dany… – respondió Liz casi apunto de soltar el llanto nuevamente – Esta… Dany esta muerto Steve… ¡Dany esta muerto! – exclamo soltando nuevamente el llanto.

Steve no puedo articular palabra al escuchar lo que Liz le dijo.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Steve sin poder entender aquello que le había dicho la chica.

– Se suicido Steve… esta muerto… ¡Dany esta muerto Steve! – repitió Liz entre lagrimas.

– ¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Steve visiblemente desconcertado

– Esta tarde lo han encontrado en la escuela…–

– ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Steve con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta negativa.

– Si… Tania me acaba de llamar… lo encontraron muerto en uno de los salones de la prepa… – respondió un poco mas calmada – Estaba muy alterada Steve… Dany dejo una nota… una nota… se ha matado por ella Steve… Dany se suicido porque ella lo dejo después del pleito que tuvieron –

Aquellas Palabras dejaron en shock a Steve.

– No… eso no puede ser posible… – alego Steve sin poder creer que aquello fuera cierto – Dany jamás haría una tontería así… – alego Steve tajante.

– Entonces… ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para hacer algo semejante? – pregunto Liz al escuchar las palabras de Steve.

– No lo se… – respondió el chico.

Nuevamente hubo un largo silencio, del otro lado de la línea Steve pudo escuchar los leves sollozos de Liz.

– Es mejor que descanses – sugirió el muchacho sin saber que mas decir.

Steve se despidió y le agradeció el haberle llamado para decirle lo que había pasado, colgó el teléfono, salio de su habitación y se encamino rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba su madre.

– ¿Siempre si saldrás esta noche? – pregunto la Sra. Adams mientras Steve descendía por las escaleras.

El chico la miro y quiso articular una respuesta pero no pudo, en silencio continuo caminado hasta donde ella se encontraba y sin decir nada la abrazo, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, solo se limito a quedarse en silencio, no quería pensar, no podía entender por uno de sus mejores amigos había echo semejante tontería, sentía un profundo dolor, un dolor que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida, tenia ganas de despertar de aquella pesadilla, que aquel mal sueño terminara, Steve estaba muy lejos de imaginar que aquello no era mas que el comienzo de una pesadilla que le impediría vivir tranquilo desde ese día en adelante.


	4. Chapter 2: El Ultimo Adios

2

EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS

El domingo por la tarde Steve y sus padres salieron de su casa rumbo al funeral Dany, la tarde anterior después de explicarle a su madre lo que había sucedido su primer impulso fue salir y dirigirse a la casa de su amigo, sabia perfectamente que Sandy, hermana del chico estaría muy afectada a causa de aquello y quiso ir con ella para apoyarla y estar a su lado, sin embargo antes de poder salir de casa el padre de Steve regreso y a pesar de sus ruegos no le permitió hacerlo alegando que no seria lo mas prudente, Steve cedió de su empeño al darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabría que hacer en el momento en que estuviera frente a ella y decidió que era mejor esperar y hacer caso a la recomendación de su padre.

Aquella noche a pesar de intentarlo Steve no pudo conciliar el sueño y se la paso dando vueltas en la cama tratando de entender porque Dany había hecho semejante tontería – ¿Por qué… porque? – se pregunto una y otra vez hasta que por fin el cansancio lo venció y finalmente callo en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, su primer impulso fue llamar a Liz, se levanto de la cama y tomo el teléfono, al hacerlo miro el reloj que se encontraba junto a el – 6:37 – demasiado temprano – pensó – dejo el aparato en su lugar y nuevamente regreso a la cama, a sabiendas que no podría conciliar nuevamente el sueño así que simplemente cerro los ojos y trato de no pensar en nada, sin embargo los recuerdos lo hicieron presa y no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago al pensar en su amigo Dany y recordar las palabras de Liz.

Las calles de South Port jamás habían parecido tan grises y tan tristes, a pesar de que los rayos del sol golpeaban su cuerpo a través de las ventanas del viejo Auto familiar Steve sentía un frió interior que le calaba hasta los huesos. Al llegar al cementerio fueron recibidos por una pequeña multitud de personas ataviadas en serios trajes negros, unos cuantos minutos después todos rodeaba el féretro con los restos de quien fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, miro a su alrededor, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Chad quien acompañaba a Liz y a Tania que no paraba de llorar al igual que la madre de Dany quien desecha, se aferraba a su esposo quien a pesar de también encontrarse visiblemente triste trataba de confortarla, a su lado estaba Sandy, mirando el féretro con la mirada en el infinito mientras Michael, su novio, la abrazaba.

El servicio funerario duro unos cuantos minutos mas, el padre dio la bendición mientras la caja descendía lentamente al interior de la fosa, por unos momentos Steve no resistió y tuvo que dejar de mirar, se alejo unos cuantos pasos de la gente que había asistido al funeral y se recargo sobre una de las lapidas del cementerio observando desde ahí a todos los que habían asistido al funeral, en ese momento se percato de que Brandon no había asistido, por un momento imagino que estaría igual o en peores condiciones que el, repentinamente la sensación de una mano tocando su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos, al volverse se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, era Sandy.

– ¿Estas bien Steve? – pregunto mirándolo.

– Si... si estoy bien – contesto tratando de sonar tranquilo.

– Te agradezco que hayas venido... mi hermano estaría feliz de saber que hasta sus últimos momento estuviste con el – dijo complacida.

– No entiendo como pudo…– Steve hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Nunca creí que Dany fuera capaz de hacer algo así… –

Sandy permaneció en silencio unos segundos y se mostró visiblemente consternada ante las palabras de Steve.

– Steve… – dijo atrayendo al muchacho unos cuantos metros mas lejos de donde el resto de la gente se encontraba – Hay algo que creo debes saber… – agrego con un dejo de misterio.

– ¿De que se trata? – pregunto el muchacho intrigado ante la actitud de su amiga.

– Tienes que prométeme que esto quedara solo entre nosotros… – se apresuro a decir la chica antes de continuar, Steve estaba cada vez mas intrigado, nuevamente trato de cuestionar a la chica pero esta lo interrumpió.

– ¡Promételo Steve! –

Steve guardo silencio, no entendía a que se debía esa extraña actitud.

– Te lo prometo… no diré nada a nadie – dijo al fin.

– La muerte de Dany… – Sandy Lucia visiblemente preocupada – Dany no se suicido Steve… lo asesinaron – revelo finalmente.

Las palabras de Sandy lo tomaron por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Steve no cabía en su asombro, por un momento sintió nuevamente un hueco en el estomago.

– Por mas que intento no puedo creer que Dany fuera capaz de quitarse la vida Steve… tú conocías muy bien a mi hermano… el seria incapaz de cometer semejante tontería – índico Sandy como si tratara de convencerse ella misma de aquellas palabras.

- A mi también me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo… pero es mas difícil imaginar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a tu hermano… es se llevaba bien con todo mundo – alego Steve.

- Lo se… - acepto la chica sin poder debatir aquel razonamiento.

– ¿Entonces? - alego Steve - ¿En que te basas para decir semejante disparate? – la recrimino.

– No es ningún disparate… - se defendió la chica tratando de contener el llanto - Ayer por la tarde fue un agente de la policía a mi casa, estuvo hablando con mis padres un buen rato, por lo que alcance a escuchar, la policía también cree que mi hermano no se suicido Steve – revelo Sandy visiblemente consternada.

– ¿Qué los hace creerlo? – pregunto Steve sin aun comprender bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

– En el lugar no encontraron nada con lo que Dany pudiera cortarse las venas… – respondió Sandy – ¿Te das cuenta Steve? – Continuo – la policía asegura que quien lo hirió debió llevarse el arma con la que ataco a mi hermano… –

Steve no supo que responder asombrado por aquello que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que estas diciendo? – la cuestiono.

- Si… yo tampoco podía creerlo -

– ¿Aparte de mi quien mas sabe esto? – pregunto Steve tratando de asimilar todo aquello, le parecía imposible que fuera verdad.

– Solo mis padres y yo – respondió Sandy asombrada ante la pregunta del chico.

– ¿Tania no lo sabe? – pregunto.

– No… – contesto Sandy un tanto apenada.

– ¡Tienes que decírselo! – Alego Steve – ¿Te imaginas como se debe sentir pensando que por culpa de ella Dany se quito la vida? – reprocho el chico imaginando el sentimiento de culpa que estaría sintiendo su amiga.

– Tienes razón… pero… – la chica dudo un poco.

– ¡Pero nada! Tannia tiene derecho a saberlo – señalo el chico y decidido se encamino al lugar donde se encontraba Tannia, sin embargo Sandy lo detuvo sujetándolo por el brazo.

– Me prometiste que no lo dirías… – le recordó visiblemente consternada.

- Tiene que saberlo… ¡Mírala! – Dijo Steve señalando a la chica quien lloraba desconsolada a pocos metros de ellos – Es tu amiga… tienes que decírselo -

- No puedo hacerlo… - argumento la chica limpiando un par de lagrimas que escurrieron por su mejillas – Primero tengo que descubrir quien es el culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, pero por ahora no es lo mas prudente… tienes que comprenderlo Steve… - alego la chica en su defensa.

- ¿Entonces porque me lo has dicho? – pregunto el chico sin entender la actitud de la chica.

- Porque necesito que me ayudes… - indico Sandy mirando a Steve.

- ¿Ayudarte? – reacciono este aun mas desconcertado.

- A descubrir al culpable… -

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Steve pareció horrorizado ante aquella confesión - Eso es asunto de la policía… - indico avanzando nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba el resto de la gente. Sandy lo detuvo nuevamente.

- Era tu amigo Steve… - le recordó tomándolo del brazo deteniéndolo nuevamente.

- Y por ese mismo motivo no voy a permitir que te metas en problemas… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – le recrimino - Te estarías arriesgando a que tu también… - Steve sintió que un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo al siquiera suponer que algo pudiera sucederle a su amiga - ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? – la recrimino tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- No… lo que quiero saber es porque mi hermano esta muerto… y lo haré, con o sin tu ayuda – sentencio alejándose de Steve antes de que este pudiera decir algo mas.

- Sa… ¡Maldición!- reacciono enfurecido.

Durante el resto del servicio funerario Sandy evito siquiera cruzar la mirada con Steve, este a su vez la observaba mientras comenzaban a bajar el féretro dentro de la fosa y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que segundos antes le había revelado su la chica, aquello lo había dejado muy desconcertado, por un segundo tubo el impulso de hablar con los padres Dany para contarles lo que acababa de suceder, pero no pudo, sabia que Sandy jamás se lo perdonaría, mas por otro lado tampoco quería que la chica se involucrara en algo tan peligroso.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Liz acercándose a el preocupada al darse cuenta de su actitud.

Steve no respondió, simplemente la tomo de la mano y dándole un tierno beso la abrazo – discúlpame – fue lo unico que se le ocurrió decir, como toda respuesta la chica se limito a responder aquel abrazo, quería a Steve mas que a nada en el mundo y sabia que por mas que quisiera no podría continuar molesta con el, mas aun con lo que acababa de suceder.

- Prométeme que tu nunca harás algo así… - dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

Steve se pasmo ante aquella sugerencia y rompió el abrazo que lo mantenía unido a la chica.

- ¿Me crees capaz de…? – Steve enmudeció al solo pensar en la posibilidad de hacer algo así.

- Solo promételo… - indico la chica tomándolo de la mano.

- Te lo prometo… - dijo este mientras pensaba en lo que Sandy le había revelado.

La gente comenzó a marcharse una vez terminado el servicio, Steve se encamino detrás de sus padres acompañado de Liz, por un segundo se detuvo y observo la tumba de su amigo y nuevamente vinieron a su mente las palabras de Sandy, saber que su amigo no se había quitado la vida lo hacia sentir un tanto aliviado pero considerar que alguien hubiera sido capaz de asesinarlo lo perturbaba aun mas.


	5. Chapter 3: Yo Estube ahi

3

YO ESTUBE AHI...

Había pasado casi una semana de la muerte de Dany, lo padres del chico habían evitado tocar el tema, sabían perfectamente lo difícil que era para su hijo hablar de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, esa noche durante la cena fue inevitable hacerlo, al día siguiente todos los chicos volvían nuevamente a clases, Steve estaba renuente a conversar de ello y se limitaba a escuchar la plática sin formar parte de ella mientras jugaba con el espagueti que había quedado en su plato hundido en sus pensamientos, la misma pregunta rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza desde el día en que había hablado con Sandy en el cementerio – ¿Quién lo hizo? – No alcanzaba a entenderlo – ¿Quién había sido capaz de matar a su amigo? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué? –

Dos días después del funeral Steve se entero cual había sido el dictamen final de la policía, aquel día, Dany había tenido practica de Básquetbol esa mañana, el y su equipo se habían pasado todo el verano entrenando pues querían ganar el campeonato estatal ese año, unas horas después lo habían encontrado muerto en uno de los salones de la planta alta del edificio principal, con una nota en la mano… una nota dirigida a Tania que hacia creer que aquello había sido un suicido, pero no lo era… por lo menos eso le había dicho Sandy, su amigo había sido asesinado.

– Tania… – Pensó – debe estar pasándola muy mal creyendo que ella es la culpable… – se recrimino.

Steve había luchado los últimos días por no romper la promesa que le había hecho a Sandy, sabia que era injusto dejar que Tannia siguiera creyendo aquella mentira, pero no tenia otra alternativa.

La voz gruesa y rasposa de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo bruscamente a la realidad.

– Te hice una pregunta hijo – repitió el Sr. Adams al ver la poca atención que le prestaba su hijo.

Steve lo miro extrañado.

– Lo siento, no te he oído ¿Qué decías?– pregunto tratando de fingir un poco de interés en la platica.

– ¿Te he preguntado como te sientes por volver a la escuela? – indico repitiendo la pregunta que le había hecho a su hijo.

– Bien… – respondió Steve tratando de sonar sincero – Nervioso… – dijo sin mucho interés.

El Sr. Adams frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hijo.

- Steve… se que es muy difícil aceptar lo que hizo Dany pero…

- Prefiero no hablar del tema… - indico Steve interrumpiéndolo antes de que continuara y sin pensarlo se levanto de la mesa.

– Te haría bien hablar… – sugirió la Sra. Adams tratando de apoyar a su esposo.

– Era tu mejor amigo, es lógico que te encuentres confundido… incluso molesto, lo que hizo fue una tontería… –

– No estoy molesto – afirmo Steve tajantemente – Mas bien… – Steve trato de explicarse pero no encontraba las palabras correctas – además no tienen ni idea de lo que están hablando… no saben lo que en realidad le paso a Dany – agrego visiblemente molesto lanzando el tenedor sobre el plato haciendo un estrepitoso ruido al impactarse.

La madre de Steve dio un respingo ante la actitud del muchacho.

– ¡Steve! -

– ¿Lo que en realidad paso? ¿A que te refieres con eso?– pregunto el Sr. Adams desconcertado ante la actitud del chico.

– Yo… – Steve no supo que decir.

- Has cambiado mucho desde que ocurrió aquello – indico la madre del chico mientras se acercaba a el y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Steve? –

El chico sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, sabia perfectamente que no podía contarles lo que Sandy le había revelado aquella tarde en el cementerio, sabia que sus padres estaban convencidos que la muerte de Dany había sido un suicidio y nada que el dijera los haría cambiar de opinión, odiaba la idea de que incluso ellos, que conocían a Dany y lo querían casi como a un hijo también creyeran que el fuera capaz de cometer semejante tontería.

- No tengo absolutamente nada mama… - dijo tratando de sonar lo mas sincero posible – Solo quiero que ya dejen de una buena vez en paz este asunto… ¿De acuerdo? –

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió, aquello mas que na petición había sonado como una orden por lo cual ninguno de los padres del chico se atrevió a continuar con aquel asunto.

– Esta bien – dijo al fin la madre del chico – Si asi lo quieres daremos el tema por terminado… – indico la Sra. Adams mientras se levantaba dispuesta a recoger la mesa.

– Déjalo… yo lo haré – dijo Steve quitándole los platos de la mano a su madre y de inmediato se encamino con ellos a la cocina tratando de alejarse de la mirada de su padre. El Sr. Adams se apresuro a ir tras de el, al verlo Steve trato de salir de la cocina pero el hombre lo alcanzo deteniéndolo por el brazo antes de poder hacerlo.

– Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en nosotros, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, ¿me entiendes? –

Steve lo miro desconcertado y reacciono molesto ante la insinuación que había hecho su padre.

– ¿Crees que yo seria capaz de...? – se apresuro a cuestionarlo pero su padre lo interrumpió.

– No, de ninguna manera – alego el padre del chico al ver que aquellas palabras no habían sido las indicadas – Se muy bien que eres sensato, solo quería que lo tuvieras presente, sabes que tu madre y yo queríamos a Dany casi como si fuera nuestro propio hijo, a pesar del corto tiempo que llevamos viviendo aquí –

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

– Voy a salir un momento, tengo que regresar a la oficina para terminar con unos pendientes – comento el Sr. Adams cambiando de tema.

– ¿A esta hora? – pregunto Steve mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos en el lavavajillas.

– Si, necesitan que les entregue unos papeles importantes, no tardare – respondió el Sr. Dams.

Sin decir mas salió de la habitación dejando solo al muchacho quien continúo con su tarea, repentinamente su mirada se fijo en la filosa hoja de uno de los cuchillos que se encontraba sobre el gabinete, al tomarlo no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Sandy.

- "No pudieron encontrar el arma con la que mi hermano supuestamente se suicido…" -

– ¡¡¡¡Riiiinnnnnggggg!!!! –

El sonido del teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad de golpe, el cuchillo escapo de su mano haciendo un estridente ruido al caer, rápidamente lo levanto y lo coloco en su lugar.

– Yo contesto– gritó descolgando el teléfono – ¿Bueno...?–

– ¿Eres tu Steve...? – dijo una voz conocida, era Brandon.

– Si soy yo ¿Que pasa amigo? –

– Steve tengo que hablar contigo, ahora mismo – dijo el chico con tono nervioso.

– ¿Conmigo? ¿Para que? – pregunto Steve al notar la rara actitud de Brandon.

– Es que... yo... yo... – Brandon se escuchaba extremadamente preocupado.

– ¿Que pasa Amigo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Steve inquieto.

En ese momento Steve recordó no haber visto a Brandon en el funeral de Dany, el y sus amigos habían llamado a su casa y la madre de Brandon les había dicho que estaba un poco enfermo.

– ¿Como te sientes? – Pregunto Steve tratando de obtener alguna información acerca de la situación de su amigo –me han dicho que estaba enfermo… –

– Mal amigo… muy mal… - respondió Brandon – Es por eso que necesito hablar contigo… es urgente que nos veamos ahora mismo –

Steve observo su reloj, pasabas de las ocho cuarenta.

– Ya es un poco tarde para visitas ¿no lo crees? – Alego Steve tratando de persuadir a su amigo – Descansa y mañana después de la escuela pasare a verte a tu casa ¿De acuerdo? –

–No… – respondió Brandon tajante.

– Mi padre acaba de salir y no creo… – trato de disculparse.

– Es sobre Dany... yo estuve con el poco antes de que muriera… – dijo Brandon interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

– ¿Que? – Pregunto intrigado – ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo sin entender a que se refería.

– Yo tuve la culpa Steve... yo lo mate... ¡Steve yo lo mate!–

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Steve sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, ¿Había escuchado bien o eran sus oídos jugándole una broma?

– ¿De que estas hablando Brandon? – pregunto Steve tratando de entender las palabras de su amigo.

– Yo tuve la culpa Steve – se lamento el chico – Yo tuve la culpa… por mi culpa Dany esta muerto… –

Aquello le cayó a Steve como un balde de agua fría. – ¿Qué tenia que ver Brandon en la muerte de Dany? –

– ¿De… de que estas hablando? – pregunto Steve sin poder comprender las palabras de su amigo.

– No puedo hablar ahora, mis padres anda por aquí, te veo a las 9:30 en el Café de Mac, ahí te explicare todo… tengo que colgar, por favor Steve, tienes que verme en el café de Mac… tienes que ayudarme… –

Trato de preguntar de nuevo pero Brandon colgó sin darle tiempo, miro nuevamente el reloj, eran casi las nueve, sabia que no tenia permitido salir después de la cena mucho menos en día de clases, sin embargo las palabras de Brandon resonaban una y otra vez en sus oídos – "yo estuve ahí... yo lo mate"– sin pensarlo Steve fue en busca de su madre tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para que le permitiera salir.

– ¿Necesito salir un momento? – Dijo mirándola fijamente – Es algo importante – enfatizo.

– ¿Quien te ha llamado ?– pregunto.

– Liz… - mintió - necesita hablar urgentemente conmigo...–

La mujer dudo un momento como si adivinara que aquello era una mentira, por unos segundos Steve se creyó descubierto.

– ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? –

– Prometo regresar temprano... – alego tratando de convencerla.

– No se… ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que salgas a estas horas–

– Por favor… te aseguro que no tardare mucho -

Su madre lo miro nuevamente con desconfianza, había notado que la conducta de Steve era un tanto extraña, sin embargo finalmente accedió.

– Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde, tu padre se molestara si no te encuentra al regresar –

Sin decir más el chico se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y salio rumbo al Café de Mac mientras se hacia una y otra vez la misma pregunta - ¿Seria verdad lo que le había dicho Brandon por teléfono? - mientras recorría las calles tenuemente iluminadas – ¿Qué tenia el que ver con la muerte de Dany?... – la cabeza de Steve estaba echa un lió, no alcanzaba a entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero tenia que averiguarlo.


	6. Chapter 4: La Confesion

4

LA CONFESION

Al llegar al llegar al Café de Mac Steve Miro el reloj eran las nueve treinta y cinco – casi a tiempo – pensó mientras daba un vistazo a través de las ventanas tratando de encontrar a Brandon en alguna de las mesas, sin embargo no tubo éxito, camino hacia el interior del lugar, la puerta que daba acceso crujió por falta de aceite, aquel lugar era viejo, tenia un toque de los 60´s, el chico continuó avanzando por entre las mesas, el lugar estaba casi vacío, un par de jóvenes reían a orillas de la barra y otros tantos revisaban los discos de la rockcola.

– ¡Aquí Steve! – llamo una voz desde una de las mesas.

Al volverse Steve miro a Brandon quien le hacia señas desde una de las mesas del fondo, de inmediato se acerco hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó justo frente a él por un instante lo examino detenidamente, su cabello lucia enmarañado y húmedo, quizás por la llovizna que había caído por la tarde, vestía un jersey de los 49´s de San Francisco, su equipo favorito de fútbol americano, encima una rompevientos negra y un pantalón deportivo del mismo color, su semblante era nervioso y revelaba preocupación .

– ¿Y bien? – Dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio – Aquí me tienes, explícame por que dices que tu...–

– ¡Baja la voz! – le ordeno molesto.

– ¿Que sucede? – dijo Steve casi susurrando.

Brandon puso una mueca seria y guardo silencio por un rato.

– A sido mi culpa – dijo pasándose las manos una y otra vez por el rostro nerviosamente.

– ¿Tu culpa? ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto Steve.

– Yo he tenido la culpa de que Dany se suicidara… – dijo turbándose aun mas.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Steve visiblemente desconcertado.

– Esa tarde... yo estuve con Dany antes que... antes que se matara... –

Steve no pudo más que sorprenderse ante aquella revelación, pensó en lo que Sandy le había contado, entonces era cierto, su amigo si se había suicidado.

– ¿Estabas con el cuando…? – Steve se detuvo antes de concluir la frase.

- No… pero ha sido mi culpa Steve… todo esto es culpa mía… - siguió lamentándose el chico.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – lo cuestiono nuevamente sin obtener respuesta – Brandon… contéstame – le ordeno tomándolo por los hombros sacudiéndolo tratando de hacer que continuara – ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?– exclamo elevando la voz.

– Yo... yo lo provoque… Yo le dije que lo hiciera… te juro que jamás creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo… te juro que yo nunca quise que lo hiciera Steve… era mi amigo… -

– ¿Qué hiciera que?...– pregunto Steve casi adivinando la respuesta.

– Matarse –

Aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza de Steve como si un profundo eco la repitiese una y otra vez, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la voz casi apagada de Brandon volvió a escucharse casi como un susurro.

– ¡Fui un idiota... no debí hacerlo¡ – exclamo a la vez quedaba un golpe en la mesa preso de la furia.

El encargado del lugar los miro molesto.

– ¡Hey chico, ten cuidado con el mobiliario o te lo cobro! – lo amenazo desde la barra.

– ¡Continua!– dijo Steve ignorando el comentario del encargado – Cuéntame exactamente que fue lo que paso... –

Brandon dudo por unos segundos, Steve lo miraba directamente a los ojos lo cual hizo que el bajara la mirada para evitarla, nervioso continuo su relato.

– Esa tarde… después del entrenamiento fui a buscarlo… – comenzó a explicar el chico – Dany seguía muy deprimido por el pleito que había tenido con Tannia… incluso, le había escrito una nota para disculparse… yo le dije que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua… te juro que jamás pensé que el seria capaz… –

Steve no dijo nada, simplemente se dispuso a seguir escuchando el relato de Brandon.

–… comenzó a decir que que si ella no lo perdonaba, el era capaz de… - el chico no pudo concluir la frase - te juro que no creí que fuera a hacerlo, te juro que de haberlo sabido yo nunca… –

Steve lo interrumpió.

– ¿Estabas con el cuando…? – Steve se detuvo incapaz de terminar de formular su pregunta.

– No… – contesto rápidamente Brandon.

– ¿Entonces? -

– Me harte… y me fui – continuo – lo demás ya lo sabes… lo hizo Steve… nunca pensé que lo haría… -

No pudo decir mas, desesperado se llevo las manos a la cara, Steve no supo que decir, estaba totalmente desconcertado ante aquella confesión, Brandon había tenido la oportunidad de detener a Dany de cometer una tontería y había echo todo lo contrario.

– Di algo Steve… – Rogó Brandon al ver el desconcierto de Steve.

– Yo… – Steve no sabia como reaccionar, estaba aun muy confundido, no había acabado de entender como es que había podido pasar algo así.

– Ha sido mi culpa Steve… por eso que te he llamado… tienes que ayudarme Steve… se que todo a sido mi culpa y lo peor es que también te he involucrado… perdóname Steve… perdóname –

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron aun más a Steve.

– ¿Involucrarme? – Pregunto sorprendido – ¿De que estas hablando Brandon? –

– Yo… fue un error… te juro que jamás pensé que lo haría – continuo disculpándose – Es por eso que se la he dado… jamás pensé que de verdad lo haría… –

– ¡Habla de una vez! – Exclamo Steve visiblemente molesto – ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué estoy yo Involucrado en todo esto? –

– Se ha matado con ella Steve… - alego Brandon – Lo siento, jamás pensé que lo haría Steve… –

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda... una idea cruzo por su mente – No, no podía ser lo que estaba imaginando – trato de permanecer tranquilo, respiro profundamente.

– Tu navaja Steve... ¡Dany se suicido cortándose las venas con tu navaja! –

Steve se quedo petrificado al recordar que Brandon le había pedido prestada la vieja navaja suiza poco antes de salir de vacaciones alegando que quería comprarse una igual.

– ¿Esto es una broma verdad? – Lo cuestiono molesto – No puedo crees que bromees con este tipo de cosas – alego molesto.

– Te aseguro que estoy hablando en serio... – respondió Brandon – esto no es ninguna broma Steve, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad –

– Si lo que dices es verdad, a estas alturas la policía ya me hubieran refundido en la cárcel ¿No lo crees? – Indicó – La navaja que me regalo mi abuelo tenia grabado mi nombre, lo primero que hubiera hecho la policía hubiera sido interrogarme para saber porque Dany tenia mi navaja… ¿No lo crees?–

– Es que... – Brandon dudo por un segundo.

- Es que nada… - dijo Steve cansado de perder el tiempo, hizo el intento de levantarse de la mesa para no seguir escuchando a Brandon pero este lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

–…la navaja no estaba en el lugar donde encontraron a Dany – dimo mirándolo fijamente.

Nuevamente un halo frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, Steve quiso hablar pero su boca estaba seca por los nervios, aquello explicaba lo que Sandy le había dicho sobre la desaparición del objeto con el cual Dany se había quitado la vida, Steve lo miro desconcertado, si era cierto lo que decía su amigo, el asesino que la policía buscaba no era otro que el mismo, Brandon sin querer había provocado que el chico se viera envuelto en un gran malentendido, Steve trago saliva y trato de articular una pregunta con mucho esfuerzo tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

– ¿Cómo… como sabes que no apareció el objeto con el cual Dany se corto las venas? – Pregunto mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

– Porque... porque yo la tengo Steve… – revelo Brandon a la vez que apretaba el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón – Yo tengo la navaja Steve… - indico.

– ¿Qué estas diciendo? – grito Steve fuera de sus cabales.

–…lo he echo por el bien de los dos Steve – alego Brandon – ¿No te das cuenta? – lo cuestiono – Tu mismo lo has dicho… si la policía la hubiera encontrado inmediatamente hubieran ido a detenerte... te hubieran refundido en la cárcel quien sabe por cuantos años... –

– ¿Eso quiere decir que aparte de todo debo agradecértelo? – respingo Steve ante las palabras del chico.

– No... – Dijo Brandon un tanto apenado – Se muy bien que la culpa ha sido mía... estoy consiente de eso… pero… –

– ¿Pero que? – lo cuestiono Steve cada vez mas azorado, aquello era demasiado.

- Te juro que jamás pensé que Dany fuera capaz de cometer semejante tontería… tu sabes que el y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños… era casi como un hermano para mi y ahora… ahora esta muerto… y es por mi culpa… solo por mi culpa – se lamento el chico.

A pesar de su coraje, Steve no pudo evitar sentir pena al imaginar como debía de sentirse Brandon por haber cometido aquel error, nuevamente hubo un largo silencio hasta que mas tranquilo Steve comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

– Tenemos que ir con la policía – dijo Steve convencido de que aquella era la única opción que tenían.

Brandon lo miro por unos segundos sin decir nada.

– Les contaremos lo que ocurrió… tendrán que entender que no ha sido culpa tuya… – continuo tratando de convencer no solo a brandon sino también a si mismo de que aquella era una buena opción.

– ¿De verdad crees que nos van a creer? – Alego Brandon incrédulo - ni siquiera nos darán la oportunidad de explicarles como sucedieron las cosas… – continuo – ¿No te das cuenta Steve? – lo cuestiono – Estamos en un callejón sin salida… pensaran que yo lo mate y a ti te involucraran al saber que la navaja te pertenecía… -

Steve no supo que decir, en parte su amigo tenia razón, la desaparición de la navaja había convertido a Brandon en el sospechoso numero uno de la muerte de Dany y dado que aquel objeto con el cual su amigo se había causado las heridas que terminaron con su existencia lo convertían en cómplice no de un suicidio, si no de un asesinato como, según le había dicho Sandy, todos creian, sin embargo, lo que mas le costaba trabajo aceptar era el hecho de que Dany en realidad si se había suicidado, le costaba trabajo aceptarlo pero dadas las palabras de Brandon, no había duda, jamás habría creído que Dany fuera capaz de cometer semejante tontería.

– Esta bien…. te ayudare – dijo Steve sin poder creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca.

– ¡Sabia que no me ibas a dejar solo! – Exclamo Brandon aliviado – Por un momento pensé... –

– Solo contéstame una cosa Brandon... – dijo Steve adquiriendo una expresión seria – ¿Como recuperaste la navaja? –

Brandon palideció ante aquella pregunta.

– ¡Contéstame Brandon! ¿Como la obtuviste? –insistió Steve mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera leer en ellos la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Yo… –

Brandon vacilo sin saber que decir.

– Lo importante ahora es desearnos de ella – Alego Brandon desviando la mirada de los ojos de Steve – he pensado en un buen lugar donde podemos –

Steve lo interrumpió nuevamente.

– Deberíamos considerar ir con la policía – insistió Steve.

– ¡No…! – Alego Brandon al escuchar nuevamente aquella sugerencia – ¿No lo entiendes? – Pregunto visiblemente exasperado – No van a creer nada de lo que les digamos, lo único que ganaremos yendo con la policía será que nos refundan en una celda por el resto de nuestra vida, el único camino que nos queda es deshacernos de la única prueba que podría inculparnos de algo... tenemos que hacerlo Steve… vamos a hacerlo… – sin decir mas se levanto de su asiento y se encamino rumbo a la salida.

Steve se quedo sentado tratando de asimilar todo, le costaba trabajo aceptar que Brandon tenia razón, nadie iba a creerles, le echaran la mano a Brandon y de paso a mi – pensó – tenemos que hacerlo, no queda otro opción – me levante de la mesa y salí del lugar, un auto me echo las luces, era Brandon en su deportivo, un auto negro verdaderamente genial, descapotado con interiores de piel, era su orgullo, se lo había comprado su padre, la familia de Brandon era de buena posición económica, no eran tan ricos como los Summer pero su padre tenia un negocio de bienes raíces en el cual le iba de maravilla, bastaba ver el auto que cargaba su hijo.

– ¡Sube! que vamos lejos– le dijo mientras abordaba el vehiculo.

Steve ocupo el asiento del copiloto y se abroché el cinturón de seguridad, de inmediato Brandon acelero al máximo – Se de un lugar perfecto para deshacernos de ella – dijo sonriendo, Steve lo observo mientras acomodaba el retrovisor, aun no podía creer que él fuera el responsable por la muerte de Dany, se alejaron rápidamente del Café de Mac, aun no entendía el porque estaba en ese auto, porque estaba dispuesto a actuar como un delincuente que oculta la evidencia de sus crímenes, sin embargo no tenían otro camino.


	7. Chapter 5: Nunca Mas

5

NUNCA MÁS

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Brandon miraba al camino con la vista extraviada en el camino, como si su cuerpo se encontraba ahí pero su mente estuviera volado a otro lugar, Steve por su parte pensaba alguna manera de arreglar todo ese asunto, tal vez lo mejor era ir con la policía y enfrentar las consecuencias – no, no, no – se repitió nuevamente, nunca creerán nuestra historia –"nuestra"– se recalco, ahora aquel problema también era suyo.

Brandon detuvo el auto repentinamente haciéndome salir de su meditación.

– ¡ Aquí es...! – dijo mirando por la ventana.

Steve levanto la mirada y vio el lugar al que habían llegado, los muelles de South Port, estaban aparcados en lo alto de un risco al pie de la carretera desde el cual se podía ver parte de la bahía.

– La lanzaremos al mar… – Indico Brandon mientras metía su mano a uno de sus bolsillos.

– ¡Espera! – lo detuvo antes de que pudiera extraer aquel objeto de su bolsa – primero dime... ¿Como la conseguiste? –

Brandon me miro por unos segundos.

– Regrese Steve... ¡Regrese a la escuela antes de que encontrara el cuerpo de Dany, ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Regrese y lo encontré muerto! tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre... –

Steve sintió que el estomago se le revolvió, aquella imagen vino a su mente y no pudo evitar sentir nauseas, lo imagino ahí, sobre el suelo, con las muñecas abiertas desangrándose lentamente hasta la muerte.

– ¿ Y después? – continuo cuestionándolo.

– la... la navaja estaba tirada a un lado de Dany, sin pensarlo la tome y la envolví en mi pañuelo –

– ¿Ya estaba muerto cuando regresaste? – pregunto.

– Si... si ya no había nada que hacer... –

Brandon se acerco a la orilla y metió la mano a su bolsillo del cual extrajo un pañuelo doblado, Steve se acerco un poco para mirar como este desbarataba el paquete, al llegar junto a el por fin pude verla, ahí estaba, la navaja de su abuelo, parecía tan difícil creer que aquel regalo que un dio la había echo tan feliz al recibirlo ahora le provocara un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

– Vamos... hazlo... ¡Lánzala! – ordeno.

– No... – indico Brando mirándolo por un instante - Antes tenemos que jurar...–

Steve lo miro sin comprender.

– ¿Jurar que? –

– Que nunca mas hablaremos de lo ocurrido esta noche, de lo que te dije en el Café de Mac... Tienes que jurármelo Steve...–

– Esta bien... lo juro – respondió.

– No... Así no –

Brandon extendió su mano mientras con la otra sacaba la filosa hoja de la navaja y ante el asombro del chico se clavo la punta en la palma de su mano, un delgado hilo de sangre escurrió entre sus dedos mientras en su rostro de dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

– Ahora tu... – ordeno entregándole la navaja para que hiciera lo mismo.

– ¡Estas loco! déjate de tonterías... – dijo Steve desconcertado ante aquella solicitud.

– ¡Hazlo! – ordeno

Steve lo miro sin dar crédito, todo parecía sacado de la mas insulsa película de terror, sin embargo sabia que no se irían de ahí si no hacia lo que le pedía, así que tomo la navaja y encajo la punta en la palma de mi mano, la sangre también comenzó a fluir, Brandon estrecho su mano con la suya; al hacerlo la sangre de ambos se mezclo sellando aquel pacto de silencio.

– Nos llevaremos este secreto a la tumba... – dijo Brandon solemnemente – entrégame la navaja – le solicito.

Sin decir mas, Brandon la lanzo tan lejos como pudo, solo se escucho el sonido de aquel objeto al entrar al agua obscurecida por la noche.

– Es mejor que nos vallamos – indico Steve.

En silencio los dos amigos regresaron al auto y emprendieron el viaje de regreso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el viaje, no tenían palabras que pudieran expresar lo que estaban sintiendo, sabían muy bien que de ahora en adelante nada seria los mismo, tendrían que vivir con ese secreto a cuestas y guardar silencio hasta el día de su muerte.


	8. Chapter 6: Delincuente

6

DELINCUENTE

Brandon aparco su auto a un par de cuadras de la casa de su amigo, los dos guardaron silencio, no querían hablar de lo que habían echo, ambos aun trataban de asimilar toda aquella situación, Steve abrió la puerta para salir del auto, pero Brandon me detuvo por el brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

– Ya lo sabes Steve; ni una palabra... – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El chico dio un fuerte jalón para zafarse y bajo del auto encaminándose de inmediato al interior de su casa.

Brandon acelero a tope y se perdió al dar vuelta a la esquina, Steve rebusco entre sus bolsillos dándose cuenta de que había olvidado sus llaves, así que se dispuso a tocar pero se percato que la herida que tenia en la mano un sangraba un poco y de inmediato comenzó a limpiarla con un trozo de papel, la pequeña herida dejo de sangrar, las luces de la planta baja aun estaban encendidas, miro el reloj, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, ni hablar, sabia que estaba en problemas. Toco un par de veces y tras unos in instantes se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, al abrir la puerta la figura de su madre se vislumbro visiblemente molesta

– Lo siento – fue lo único que atino a decir – Se me ha ido el tiempo sin sentir – volteo buscando a su padre pero al parecer aun no había regresado tampoco – ¿Y papa? – la cuestiono.

– Regreso hace un par de horas, pero tubo que marcharse nuevamente, tubo que salir de viaje, otra comisión de ultima hora, ya sabes como es su trabajo – le indico.

El padre de Steve era Abogado de una empresa farmacéutica, siempre se la pasaba viajando arreglando problemas de deudas, demandas, todo eso.

– Eso quiere decir que el no... – dijo un tanto aliviado, su madre lo interrumpió.

– Si, tu padre no tiene ni idea que su hijo se anda paseando a la mitad de la noche ¿Donde has estado? – le pregunto severa.

– Con Sandy – mintió el chico nuevamente evitando ver a su madre a los ojos, sabia que si la miraba lo descubriría de inmediato.

– Muy bien, es mejor que te vallas a la cama; ya es muy tarde – le indico

– Si... buenas noches – dijo dándole un beso y de inmediato se encamino rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, al llegar arriba la mujer se dirigió a él de nuevo.

– Por cierto... llamo Sandy, quería hablar contigo... tuve que decirle que habías salido –

– Yo... – Steve quiso explicarse al verse descubierto en su mentira pero no supo que decir.

– No es bueno guardar secretos Steve – le dijo mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba junto a él – al final, siempre sale la verdad a flote – le dijo.

La mujer avanzo hasta su habitación y entro en ella dejando al chico helado con sus palabras –"Los secretos siempre salen a flote" – Steve tuvo el impulso de entrar y contárselo todo, decirle lo que Brandon había hecho, lo de su navaja, todo, por un instante Steve quiso volver a se un niño pequeño, entrar, abrazarla y olvidar todos sus problemas, todo. Miro la herida y aquella sombra rojiza que había quedado en su mano le recordó el pacto de silencio, no, no podía decírselo, no podía decirle que su hijo era un delincuente y peor aun... ¡un cobarde!


	9. Chapter 7: Un Giro Inesperado

7

UN GIRO INESPERADO

Aquella mañana de lunes el sonido del despertador sorprendió a Steve con los ojos abiertos, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche nuevamente, todo lo vivido el día anterior había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza. Desganado, lanzo las cobijas a un lado y se levanto para de inmediato encaminarse al baño, miro su rostro reflejado en el espejo que yacía sobre el lavabo – ¡Te vez patético! – se dijo al ver las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello enmarañado y su expresión de hastío, se quito la pijama y entro a la ducha el tacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo lo relajo un poco de toda la tensión contenida desde el día anterior, quería que todas sus dudas y miedos se fueran por el caño, y así fue por un instante, hasta que sintió un leve dolor en la mano y un recuerdo cruzo por su mente devolviéndolo a la realidad, aquella marca era la prueba de que su vida no volvería a ser la misma y por un instante su imaginación le jugo una broma haciéndolo ver la sangre caliente y viscosa, bajando lentamente por su brazo, cayendo al suelo y disolviéndose con el agua pintándolo de un rojo brillante.

Steve salio de la ducha como impulsado por un resorte y miro nuevamente su mano dándose cuenta de que todo había sido su imaginación, rápidamente se vistió y tomo su mochila para salir de inmediato rumbo a la escuela, sin embargo su madre lo intercepto antes de que saliera.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte? - pregunto la mujer mirándolo como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento… - se disculpo acercándose a ella para darle un beso – No quiero llegar tarde el primer día -

- ¿No piensas decirme a donde fuste anoche? – lo cuestiono.

- Yo… - Steve no quería mentirle a su madre pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad así que no supo que responder.

- Esta bien… - indico la mujer al darse cuenta de la renuencia del chico – Es mejor que te vallas o en verdad llegaras tarde – lo apresuro.

El chico salio de su casa, se sentía muy mal por tener que mentirle a su madre, pero no tenia otra alternativa, de inmediato se encamino rumbo a la escuela, que se encontraba a solo algunas cuadras da ahí. Al llegar Steve sintió que los ojos de todos se posaron en él, acusándolo – ¿Acaso sabían algo? – se pregunto – no, no esto a quedado solo entre Brandon y yo – pensó tratando de calmarse, repentinamente un grupo de compañeros se acercaron a el.

– Dinos... ¿Sabes algo de lo de Dany? ¿Es cierto que se suicido porque Thania lo dejo...?– lo cuestiono uno de los chicos curioso por saber lo que había sucedido.

Steve apresuro el paso sin prestar atención y entro a la escuela se dirigió de inmediato a su salón, sin embargo al cruzar por el pasillo observe una de las aulas, la puerta estaba tapiada con cintas amarillas y un letrero anunciaba que estaba prohibido el acceso

– Ahí fue donde lo encontraron… – dijo una voz a espaldas de Steve sobresaltándolo.

- Sandy… no te escuche llegar – dijo el chico tratando de lucir sereno - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – la cuestiono.

- Ayer te llame… - índico la chica sin responder a la pregunta de su amigo.

- Lo siento… - se disculpo Steve avanzando nuevamente con rumbo a su salón, lo que menos quería en ese momento era volver a hablar con Sandy acerca de lo que le había dicho en el cementerio.

- Steve… - La chica lo detuvo por el brazo para impedir que este continuara avanzando.

- Ahora no es buen momento Sandy… - dijo el chico soltándose y avanzando nuevamente.

Al llegar a su destino Steve se apresuro a sentarse en una de las últimas bancas del fondo, junto a Michael quien de inmediato se apresuro a saludarlo.

- ¿Cómo estas amigo? – lo cuestiono.

- Bien… - dijo Steve secamente, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar de su estado de ánimo.

Michael pareció entender y continuo con sus asuntos sin decir mas, a un costado de ellos, unas cuantas bancas mas adelante, Clark, otro de sus compañeros se encontraba con un grupo de amigos fanfarroneando, Steve y el no tenían muy buena relación, Clark era el típico junior, con auto del año y ropa de marca, su padre era dueño de una de las flotillas mas grandes de barcos pesqueros de South Port.

– Yo nunca seria tan estúpido para suicidarme, se necesita estar demente para hacerlo… – dijo el chico al resto de su grupo de amigos que lo escuchaban atentos.

El primer impulso de Steve fue levantarse y partirle la cara, sin embargo Michael lo detuvo antes de poder hacerlo.

– Es un idiota, no hagas caso – murmuro.

Steve volvió a tomar asiento haciendo caso de la recomendación de su amigo unos minutos después Tannia llego al salón, tenia una mirada triste y evidentemente llevaba varios días sin dormir, algunos de los chicos se volvieron a verla y de inmediato comenzaron a susurran, la chica no presto mucha atención y tímidamente saludo a Steve y a Michael desde lejos y se sentó a un par de bancas de ellos donde acostumbraba siempre hacerlo acompañada de Dany, al verla Steve se sintió muy culpable, imaginaba como debía sentirse su amiga sabiendo que la muerte de Jack era culpa suya, por un instante tubo el impulso de levantarse y hablar con ella, consolarla, pero no tuvo el valor ni las palabras para hacerlo, en ese momento la profesora Scott entro a la aula acompañada de Sandy quien de inmediato tomo asiento en su lugar habitual a un lado de Michael.

Steve miro a Sandy, no sabia hasta que punto podría seguir evitando hablar con ella, pero de lo que si lo estaba es que debía evitar a toda costa que la chica tratara de averiguar lo que en realidad le había sucedido a su hermano, solo de imaginar que ella pudiera descubrir que el y Brandon estaban involucrados le hacia sentir calosfríos, tenia que evitarlo a toda costa. Como cualquier día inicio su clase la profesora comenzó a dar indicaciones de la forma de evaluar y de los temas que verían a lo largo del semestre, y para alivio de Steve no menciono nada acerca de lo ocurrido, Steve casi no prestaba atención a las palabras de su profesora, su atención estaba fijada en los únicos dos asientos vacíos, uno de ellos el de su amigo Jack a lado de donde se encontraba sentada Tannia, pero lo que mas lo inquieto fue ver que Brandon no había asistido, tal vez – pensó – estaría en su casa, encerrado en su cuarto, preso de los remordimientos, o peor aun, quizás no había soportado la culpa y justo en ese momento se encontraba contándole todo a la policía como el mismo Steve había pensado hacerlo, sin embargo descarto aquella idea al ver que la puerta se abría dando paso a Brandon, quien de inmediato le solicito a la profesora hablar un momento con ella

y tras unos segundos con ella le dedico una mirada que Steve no supo como interpretar.

– Steve – dijo la profesora Scott dirigiéndose al chico – Acompaña a Brandon, el director quiere hablar con ustedes –

Brandon hizo una señal apresurándolo al ver que el chico se había quedado pasmado en su asiento, Steve se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad, contrario a lo que había imaginado, Brandon lucia sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado, ataviado con el uniforme escolar, el cabello relamido echado hacia atrás y una mirada despreocupada. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza en un instante.

Los dos chicos abandonaron el salón y la clase continuo, una vez afuera Brandon inicio la marcha rumbo a la oficina del director pero fue detenido por Steve quien necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo

– ¿Para que nos quiere ver el director? – pregunto.

– Para nada... le he dicho eso a la profesora únicamente para que te deje salir –

- ¿Para que? – pregunto el chico aun mas desconcertado.

- Cuando venia para acá, vi que unos agentes de la policía entraban a la oficina de Roberts – indico el chico.

- ¿La policía? – Steve sintió que un sudor frió escurría por su cuello al escuchar aquello.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con lo de Dany… - continuo explicando el chico.

– Pensé que las investigaciones ya habían terminado – indico Steve nervioso – Eso quiere decir... –

– Tranquilo... Josh me contó que su padre vendría a la escuela a hablar con el director... –

– ¿Josh? ¿El hijo del jefe de policía? ¿Para que? –

– Dice que el director Roberts llamo a su padre esta mañana, le pidió que viniera a verlo, al parecer quería hablar con el acerca de la muerte de Dany...–

– ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre que? –

– No lo se… pero lo vamos a averiguar... – dijo el chico encaminándose nuevamente con rumbo a la oficina del director Roberts

– ¡Estas completamente loco! – reacciono Steve indignado haciendo el intento de regresar al salón.

– ¡No! – Dijo Brandon deteniéndolo – ¡Estamos en esto juntos ! ¿Recuerdas? – indico enseñándole la herida que tenia en la palma de su mano.

Steve sintió que la una profunda ira ante las palabras del hico y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa lanzándolo contra la pared.

– ¡No necesito que me recuerdes que tu me metiste en esto...! - le reclamo soltando un puñetazo que impacto en la boca del chico, un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrirle, Brandon, quien había caído al suelo a causa del golpe no podía dar crédito a la reacción del chico.

- Cálmate Steve… - le pidió mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso del brazo y miraba hacia todos lados preocupado de que alguien los escuchara tener aquella platica.

– ¿Qué me calme? todo esto es culpa tuya – lo recrimino - si quieres seguir metiéndote en problemas, adelante, pero a mi ¡déjame en paz! – le advirtió.

El sonido de unos pasos al final del pasillo obligaron a Steve a bajar la voz mientras que Brandon se incorporo nuevamente, un par de chicas aparecieron por el corredor, sin prestarles mucha atención los miraron fugazmente continuaron avanzando hasta perderse al dar vuelta en otro de los pasillos.

– Esta bien – dijo Brandon acomodándose el cuello – Entonces iré solo – indico.

Steve lo miro avanzar, por un instante pensó que lo mejor era regresar, sin embargo el saber que la policía estaba con Roberts lo inquietaba demasiado y sin mas hecho a andar tras de su compañero. Una vez que llegaron al lobby de la oficina del director para su suerte se dieron cuenta que Emma, la secretaria, aun no había llegado, por lo cual no tuvieron que dar explicaciones de su presencia, los dos chicos se acercaron a la puerta y guardaron silencio para poder escuchar, la exaltada voz del director resonó desde el interior.

– ¡Lo que me están pidiendo, es algo inaceptable! – vocifero el hombre visiblemente molesto.

– ¿De que están hablando – pregunto Brandon sin poder entender.

–!Shhssss! cállate – susurro Steve tratando de escuchar el porque de la molestia del Director Roberts.

Una voz desconocida le solicito al hombre que se calmara, Steve miro por la cerradura tratando de ver de quien se trataba, la imagen de un hombre corpulento ataviado en un traje color gris Oxford se vislumbro por la mirilla, sentado frente al director, era el comandante Simpson, padre de Josh, uno de sus compañeros de clase, al parecer había dos personas mas pero Steve no alcanzo a ver de quien se trataba.

– Comprenda, es necesario tomar esas medidas… de otra estaría exponiendo al resto de los alumnos… – prosiguió explicando el comandante.

– De ninguna manera – exclamo Roberts levantándose de su asiento - ¡No voy a permitir que interroguen a todos mis estudiantes solo porque ustedes tienen una absurda sospecha sin fundamentos! – les replico.

- ¿Sin fundamentos? – Aquellas palabras parecieron molestar a Simpson en sobremanera – Se lo explicare una vez mas… - recalco el hombre – aunque todo parezca indicar que la muerte de este chico fue un suicidio, mientras no aparezca el objeto con el que se causo las heridas no podemos darlo por sentado, por lo cual existen dos posibilidades, la primera es que alguien estaba con el muchacho cuando decidió quitarse la vida y se llevo consigo el cuchillo, navaja o lo que sea que fuere el objeto con el que se provoco las heridas que causaron su muerte o esto es un asesinato disfrazado… y hasta que no aclaremos lo que en realidad paso no voy a cerrar este caso ¿Me entendió? -

Brandon y Steve se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

– Entiéndalo Roberts, dijo otro de los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación – Tal vez alguno de sus estudiantes pueda darnos información que nos ayude a aclarar lo que en realidad paso esa tarde, pero para hacerlo es importante que coopere con nosotros, la investigación continuara hasta las ultimas consecuencia, ¿O acaso quiere que se repita lo que paso con el incidente de hace unos años? – lo cuestiono - ¿O acaso ya se olvido del chico Brown? -

De no ser porque los dos chicos se encontraban fuera de la oficina de Roberts con las orejas pegadas a la puerta, hubieran podido observar la expresión del director al escuchar las palabras de aquel sujeto. Un silencio total invadió el interior del recinto, Steve solo podía escuchar su respiración y la de Brandon.

– Muy bien – se escucho decir al director – Permitiré que interroguen a todos los alumnos, pero les advierto que si esto no se aclara pronto tomare cartas en el asunto, no pienso solapar por mucho tiempo sus juegos ni aunque estén de por medio las influencias de los Summers – indico dirigiéndose al comandante – Además le advierto, si algo mas le sucede a uno de mis estudiantes lo haré directamente responsable – amenazo el director.

–¡No esta en posición de amenazar a nadie Roberts! - reacciono molesto el comandante ante las palabras del hombre - tanto usted como yo sabemos que con Sammuel Summers no se juega, tiene muchas influencias, así que si quiere conservar su empleo, es mejor que no nos de problemas y acate mis ordenes ¿Entendió?– indico el comandante Simpson.

- ¡Me importan un comino las influencias de Summers¡ – alego el director perdiendo nuevamente la calma – Estamos hablando de la muerte de un muchacho de 17 años Louis – dijo llamando al comandante por su nombre – Ya pase por esto dos veces y no pienso dejar que pase nuevamente- indico mas que molesto esta vez desconcertado.

Steve miro a Brandon quien a su ves lo miro a el, ¿acaso quería decir que antes que Dany había muerto otro chico en esa escuela?-

- No nos adelantemos… - Sugirió Simpson levantándose de su asiento - Tal vez esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió con aquel chico… pero no esta por demás cerciorarnos ¿No lo crees? –

- ¿Cuándo empezaran con los interrogatorios? – Pregunto el director con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Mañana a primera hora – indico Simpson un poco mas calmado.

- Esta bien, dispondré todo para que se den los avisos pertinentes a los padres y a los alumnos, solo te pido que me mantengas informado y que termines con esto lo mas pronto posible – solicito el director – Y por el bien de todos espero que descubras pronto la verdad de todo este asunto – agrego dando por concluida aquella platica.

- Ten por seguro que así será – dijo el comandante convencido extendiéndole la mano en señal de despedida.

El movimiento de las personas en el interior no permitió escuchar más, unos pasos con dirección a la puerta hicieron que Steve y Brandon salieran rápidamente hacia el pasillo para no ser descubiertos.

Los dos salieron como almas que lleva el diablo con dirección a los patios traseros de la escuela que a esa hora generalmente estaban casi desolados.

– ¿Has oído? – dijo Steve mirando a Brandon quien también parecía desconcertado por todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

Repentinamente la voz de una mujer los sobresalto.

– ¿Por qué no están en clase jovencitos? –

Era Emma, la secretaria quien al parecer acababa de llegar pues aun traía en la mano las llaves de su auto, al ver el sobresalto que había causado en los chicos sonrío dejando ver las arrugas propias de una persona de su edad, casi 59 años, y mas de la mitad trabajando en esa escuela, su cabello casi blanco recogido en un chongo y su vestido aseñorado la hacían lucir como un tierna abuela.

– ¿Qué es lo que están tramando par de pillo? – dijo riendo – ¿No deberían estar en clase? – pregunto nuevamente

– Si... – respondió Brandon – pero hemos llegado un poco tarde y la profesora no nos ha dejado entrar – mintió.

- Primer día y ya empiezan con problemas – dijo la mujer sin prestar mucha atención al detalle de que ambos chicos no traían consigo sus respectivas mochilas, evidenciando así que aquello era una mentira – Espero que el día de mañana se levanten un poco mas temprano… - agrego y sin decir mas retomo su marcha con rumbo a la oficina del director.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, los dos chicos reanudaron la platica que habían interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Emma.

– No me gusta nada eso de que nos van a interrogar a todos – revelo Brandon preocupado – ¿Qué es lo que pretenden con eso? Dany se suicido y punto… - alego.

– ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – lo recrimino Steve.

- ¿De que? – pregunto el chico sin entender a que se refería.

- El hecho de que no haya aparecido la navaja junto al cuerpo de Dany los ha hecho creer que quizás existe la posibilidad de que no se suicido, sino que alguien lo asesino… - explico Steve - nunca debiste regresar y llevarte la navaja, ahora piensan que el asesino se la llevo ¿Te das cuenta? –

– De no haberlo echo te habrían refundido en la cárcel – respondió Brandon tratando de justificarse – Tal vez tengas razón y lo mejor es ir con la policía y explicarles… - sugirió Brandon

- El problema es que ya es demasiado tarde para dar explicaciones… ya no tenemos la navaja ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que tu mismo fuiste el que la lanzaste al mar para deshacerte de ella? – le recordó el chico.

– Entonces ahora menos que nunca podemos abrir la boca – advirtió Brandon comprendiendo que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida – Nadie me vio entrar o salir esa tarde de la escuela, tu estabas en tu casa, así que nadie podrá culparnos de nada… –

Steve sabía que Brandon tenía razón, la única opción que les quedaba era callarse la verdad pues de lo contrario podrían terminar por culparlos de la muerte de su amigo. Los Dos amigos emprendieron la marcha de regreso a su salón, sabían que para esa hora la clase ya había concluido y no tardaría en llegar su siguiente maestro.

- ¿En que piensas? – lo cuestiono Brandon al ver la actitud del chico mientras continuaban avanzando.

- Nada… - índico Steve tratando de restarle importancia, lo cierto era que también le había llamado la atención lo que el otro hombre había mencionado sobre la muerte de un chico mas al parecer unos años atrás.

Steve había llegado a South Port solo un par de años atrás, su padre había conseguido el empleo como abogado de una de las mas grandes empresas farmacéuticas en el país por lo cual habían tenido que mudarse, por esa razón a diferencia de el resto de sus amigos que se conocían desde pequeños el solo tenia poco tiempo de haberse hecho amigo de ellos.

- Brandon… ¿Tú sabes a que se referían con lo del otro chico que murió? – lo cuestiono sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

Brandon lo miro desconcertado ante aquella pregunta.

- No… debió ser hace mucho tiempo porque no recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre el asunto – índico sin prestar demasiada atención a la pregunta de su amigo pues la herida en la boca del chico comenzó a sangrar nuevamente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- Por nada en particular – indico Steve – Simplemente me ha llamado la atención – agrego – Por cierto… lamento haberme exaltado cuando hablamos hace un rato – se disculpo refiriéndose a la riña que habían tenido – toma – dijo entregándole un trozo de papel higiénico.

- No te preocupes… tienes mucha razón – admitió – Nada de esto estaría pasando de no haber sido por mi – se lamento.

Los dos chicos continuaron avanzando hacia su salón en silencio, no podían creer que sin querer habían ocasionado que toda la policía de South Port se movilizara en busca de un asesino que ni siquiera existía, todo era un error, un terrible error, Dany se había suicidado, en parte impulsado por las palabras de Brandon, pero aun así había sido el mismo quien se había quitado la vida, Steve no sentía exactamente gratitud hacia Brandon por haber hecho desaparecer la navaja que el mismo le había prestado, pero tampoco podía negar que se alegraba de que esta, no hubiera parecido junto al cuerpo de su amigo, aquello lo habría implicado directamente y quizás ahora, en lugar de estar en la escuela estaría en prisión purgando una condena, todo por un error, un error que no podían explicar pues de lo contrario corrían el riesgo de acabar sus días en prisión, sin embargo ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabia que aquel error, les podría costar aun mas que solo su libertad.


	10. Chapter 8: El ALumno Nuevo

8

EL ALUMNO NUEVO

Brandon y Steve regresaron al salón, aun pensando en lo que habían escuchado en la oficina del director, como Sandy se lo había dicho la tarde del funeral de su hermano, la policía pensaba que el suicidio de Dany en realidad había sido un asesinato, el desaparecer la navaja había cambiado todo el panorama de lo que en realidad había sucedido, que tontos habían sido al no considerar las consecuencias que atraerían sus actos – se recrimino - de cualquier forma si Brandon la hubiera dejado en aquel lugar de cualquier manera Steve se habría visto involucrado, aquello parecía no tener mas salida que el silencio.

- ¿Para que los quería ver Roberts? – los cuestiono Michael al verlos llegar al salón.

– Para nada en especial – respondió Steve mientras tomaba asiento.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Michael a Steve al ver su rostro desencajado.

- Si… creo que comí algo que me cayó mal en el desayuno – mintió.

Steve quería gritar que la realidad era otra, no, no estaba bien, todo estaba de cabeza, nada tenia sentido, en silencio, el chico trato de atar cabos en busca de una solución que les permitiera salir de aquel embrollo, la idea de que creyeran que el suicidio de Dany había sido un asesinato complicaba aun mas las cosas, mas ahora que la presunta arma homicida había desaparecido, Steve estaba conciente que nadie en su sano juicio creería su historia, – la supuesta arma homicida ha desaparecido – se repitio, Steve no pudo menos que sentirse aliviado al recordar aquello, miro a Brandon quien fingía poner atención a la clase la cual había comenzado con la llegada del profesor – Si los dos mantenemos la boca cerrada nadie podrá culparnos de nada – se dijo para si tratando de convencerse, pero... – ¿Podría vivir con ese remordimiento el resto de mi vida? – se pregunto - tendría que hacerlo, tendría que guardar ese secreto hasta el día de su muerte, no quedaba otro camino.

La repentina llegada del director Roberts lo devolvió a la realidad, tras hablar con el profesor unos cuantos segundos, saludo a la clase y comenzó a hablar en un tono que revelaba aun mas su notorio nerviosismo.

–Su atención por favor jóvenes – dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata – Se que en este momento muchos de ustedes se preguntaran por mi visita – un cuchicheo se extendió a lo largo del salón, Steve y Brandon se miraron uno al otro adivinado cual era el motivo de la presencia del director - como ustedes saben, las investigaciones han concluido, sin embargo esta mañana la policía me ha solicitado permiso para interrogar a todos los alumnos a fin de obtener información que puede ayudar con sus investigaciones –

Nuevamente el cuchicheo no se hizo esperar.

- Director… - dijo uno de los chicos levantando la mano en señal de querer hablar - ¿Para que interrogarnos si todos sabemos que Dany se suicido? ¿O no es así? – el bullicio se hizo aun mas fuerte.

- Como lo explico en este comunicado para sus padres – indico el hombre señalando los documentos que traía consigo tratando de evadir la pregunta del chico - Únicamente es una medida precautoria… la policía únicamente les harán un par de preguntas, al finalizar la clase el profesor les entregara una copia para que den por enterados a sus padres, en el mismo documento les explico a sus padres el motivo por el cual se ha tomado esta decisión – indico.

Otra mano se levanto, esta vez, para sorpresa de Steve pertenecía a Brandon.

- ¿Cuando será el interrogatorio? – pregunto.

- Mañana después de clases – indico el hombre – Lo cual me recuerda, le aviso que por tiempo indefinido quedan cancelados todos los entrenamientos y las reuniones de los clubes después de clases –

Se escucho un abucheo y queja general al escuchar aquel ultimo anuncio.

– ¡Silencio! – Dijo molesto el director – Por otro lado – continuo mientras miraba a la puerta – quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, has favor de pasar muchacho – indico llamando a alguien que al parecer esperaba afuera del salón, todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta, un muchacho atravesó el umbral, un joven de tez clara y cabello rubio apareció ante ellos, llevaba puesto un pantalón de cargo color beige y una camisa color azul y una mochila al hombro, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el director Roberts.

– Bueno profesor – dijo el director – dejo las presentaciones en sus manos, por favor, no olvide entregarles el aviso a todos para que lo hagan llegar a sus padres – le recordó nuevamente y sin decir mas se despidió y abandono el aula.

Todos miraban al chico nuevo con curiosidad, al a su vez parecía bastante cohibido por tener tantos ojos escudriñándolo

- Toma asiento – le indico el profesor – y Bienvenido – dijo amablemente – ¿Cual es tu nombre? –

– ... Brian Sheldon – respondió serio permaneciendo de pie.

– Muy bien Brian, siéntate en ese lugar – le indico señalando el lugar vació junto a Thania, el lugar donde regularmente Dany se sentaba.

El joven camino hasta el lugar que se le había indicado, la mirada del muchacho se cruzo con la joven quien hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle, el profesor continuo interrogando al muchacho mientras todos escuchaban atentos.

– Cuéntanos un poco mas de ti – pidió – ¿De donde vienes? –

– Estudiaba en la preparatoria Mac Artur, en Oregon...–

– Es una escuela muy reconocida... – indico el hombre - ¿Porque no continuaste estudiando ahí? –

El joven hizo una pausa.

– Mis padres... mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace apenas un par de meses –

– Lo siento mucho – alego el hombre apenado por su indiscreción – Supongo entonces que has venido aquí para quedarte con algún familiar -

– Si, quede bajo la custodia de mis abuelos, ellos han vivido toda su vida en South Port, es por eso que estoy aquí –

– Estoy seguro que muy pronto te sentirás como en casa, bienvenido; es mejor que continuemos con la clase – dijo – Trata de ponerte al corriente – sugirió mientras miraba a los chicos – Steve, ¿serias tan amable de prestarle tus apuntes y asesorarlo en como vamos? – le solicito.

– Si... claro – dijo Steve tratando de disimular su molestia ante la petición de su profesor.

Miro a su nuevo compañero y embozo una sonrisa forzada, en otro momento quizás no hubiera puesto mayor objeción a la solicitud de su profesor, pero justo ahora no estaba de humor para tener que servir de tutor de nadie – ni hablar – pensó, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, tal vez aquello le ayudaría a sacarse de la cabeza lo de Dany, aunque fuera por un momento – Tal vez pronto se olvidaría todo – especuló tratando de darse ánimos, además, aquello no podía durar mucho, después de todo, la policía buscaba a un asesino que en realidad no existía, todo había sido una gran equivocación, un error – se repitió - nunca imagino que eso estaba muy lejos de lo que en realidad iba a pasar, muy, muy lejos.


End file.
